


The Void and The Sun

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Fireteam: Aeterno [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, Developing Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: The first time they'd kissed it had been after a match of crucible.





	The Void and The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in D1 if anyone's curious.

The first time they'd kissed it had been after a match of crucible. 

Already out of breath and bloodied from battle, hands on her hips and her back against a wall in Twilight Gap was not how she'd pictured any sort of romantic foray to happen, especially not with someone she was technically in charge of as fireteam leader.

Of course, she hadn't expected to wind up talking to Shaxx afterwards with handprints scorched into her robes either. 

 

The second time it had been after the Hellmouth, after one too many arguments and one too many drunk nights alone. After enough nightmares that kept one awake buried in books and the other ruining crucible scores. 

Rhaina remembered the kisses that came with leaving blossoming marks along the side of the titan's neck. Remembered canted hips and fingers pulling at her hair. 

Held to the sleepy kisses that followed with the lazing around sated afterwards. 

 

The last time she'd kissed her followed many, many others. Was after a few gentle presses of lips to forehead - of soft apologies but the still lingering quiet cries of something broken in someone strong that she held in her arms. 

The final time she kissed Alsenna Moreno, Rhaina left the words "you deserve so much more" sinking into her bones, a chill that did not leave. 

Alsenna told herself it came from kissing a warlock of her breed. That the void did not mix well with the sun, after all.


End file.
